Move On
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Seharusnya Morinaga tidak perlu datang untuk menemui Masaki tadi; ia sudah membuat Souichi marah besar sekarang. Karena hatinya tidak pernah salah, ia memang sangat mencintai Souichi, kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya. Morinaga/Souichi. Shounen-ai. Dilabeli rated M untuk bahasa dan tema. Mind to RnR?


MoriSou. Morinaga/Souichi. Untuk **kamu** yang menyukai _pairing _ini. Dilabeli rated M untuk alasan bahasa dan tema dari fanfiksi.

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

**Aku sampai di bagian bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta. Namun orang itu hanya mampu kugapai sebatas punggungnya saja.**

**(Rectoverso © Dee)**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, _Senpai_."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah satu-satunya asisten bodoh yang dimiliki oleh Souichi Tatsumi—yang rela membantunya untuk proyek penelitian mahasiswa jurusan agrikultural tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah satu-satunya asisten bodoh…

"Lupakan saja apa yang telah kau katakan."

"_Senpai_?"

…yang jatuh cinta padanya sampai mati.

"Ya?"

_Bruk_!

Pemuda berkacamata itu terdorong mundur ke belakang, ke atas tempat tidur Morinaga, di dalam kondominium kecil miliknya; tempat Souichi menginap semalam. Mencoba berontak, tapi ia tidak bisa. Memori tentang dirinya yang pernah nyaris diperkosa oleh profesornya pada saat masih menjadi mahasiswa di tahun pertama mulai menggerayangi ingatannya.

Ia adalah pria yang paling membenci homoseksual karena alasan itu. Tapi ia tidak mampu berkata tidak jika berhadapan dengan _kouhai_-nya ini—Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Pria pemaksa yang akan mengancam akan keluar dari universitas jika Souichi menolak untuk terus 'bersama' dengannya.

Seharusnya ia abaikan saja ancaman itu, kan? Sudah jelas bahwa Morinaga adalah seorang pemuda homoseksual, maniak, atau apapun kata yang bisa mendefinisikan _kouhai _-nya itu.

Pemuda homoseksual yang mencinta dengan bercinta.

Begitu?

* * *

_**A Morinaga/Souichi fanfiction  
Canon Universe from chapter 34**_

**-#-**

**Move On  
[Karena aku butuh kejelasan…]**

**-#-**

**Tyrant Falls in Love/****恋する暴君****© Hinako Takanaga  
**_**I got nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Morinaga sangat berterima kasih kepada Hiroto, karena berkat bartender _Adamsite_ itu, hubungannya dengan Souichi yang stagnan selama lima tahun, perlahan-lahan mulai menanjak-menurun, seperti jalan berbukit.

Atau setidaknya begitu sekarang.

Semenjak peristiwa '_wine_' dan 'kepergian Morinaga' yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, Souichi kini lebih dapat menerima Morinaga apa adanya. Ah, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Karena kebodohannya, ia menenggak satu botol utuh _wine_ yang sudah dicampur obat perangsang oleh entah-siapa-Souichi-sama-sekali-tidak-ingin-tahu, hingga berakhir dengan _tidak seharusnya_ di atas tempat tidur Morinaga.

Hal itu memancing amarahnya hingga melewati batas dan akhirnya berkata kasar kepada Morinaga—walau notabene ia melakukannya setiap hari, tapi ia yakin pada saat itu ia sudah sangat keterlaluan—dan membuat satu-satunya asisten yang ia miliki akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Itu beberapa bulan lalu dan Souichi benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya, pun peristiwa mengenai rumahnya yang terbakar; atau tepatnya dibakar oleh seorang _maniak _yang menerornya karena persitiwa di kereta; menghancurkan ponsel seorang pemuda karena mengganggu ketertiban pada saat itu. Peristiwa yang membuat Kanako, sang adik, harus tinggal di rumah tetangga dan ia sendiri mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama dengan Morinaga—dengan alasan agar biaya sewa apartemen di dekat Universitas lebih ringan jika ditanggung berdua.

Alasan itu dibuat Morinaga dan Kanako, tapi Souichi hanya menganggap ini hanyalah _sharing_, berbagi tempat tinggal, bukan tinggal bersama.

Banyak yang terjadi setelah Souichi dan Morinaga menjadi sepasang… err… kekasih?

Souichi tidak ingin dan tidak pernah ingin untuk mengakuinya, sungguh. Ia masih seorang _homophobia_ yang sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengan pria homoseksual manapun. Walau nyatanya ia **sekarang satu apartemen** dengan seorang pria homoseksual.

"_Senpai_… aku kembali," ujar Morinaga setelah pertemuannya dengan teman lama—cinta pertamanya—Junya Masaki.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang Morinaga lihat hanya Souichi yang tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi duduk. Di atas meja ruang tamu ada beberapa kaleng bir yang sudah diminum, _snack_ yang hanya tinggal seperempat bagian, dan beberapa bekas puntung rokok di dalam asbak.

Souichi menunggu Morinaga hingga tertidur.

Pria itu punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya; walau dengan ucapannya yang kasar dan perilakunya yang terlihat tidak peduli. Morinaga jatuh cinta pada setiap kekurangan hingga kelebihan dari pria itu; sejak pandangan pertama.

"_Senpai_, tolong bangun, kau akan sakit jika tidur di sini," Morinaga mengguncang tubuh Souichi perlahan.

"Mori…naga," separuh mengigau, Souichi membuka matanya.

"Ya, _Senpai_?"

"Ah, kau sudah kembali…" Souichi mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum memperoleh kesadarannya secara penuh, "bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan… _dia_?"

Morinaga terhenyak. Masaki. Satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat Souichi nampak cemburu dan sekarang wajah pria berkacamata itu benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Morinaga ingin sekali tertawa geli melihat ekspresi _senpai _-nya ini, tapi pasti nanti Souichi akan langsung memukulnya karena melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan; menertawakan _senpai_-nya sendiri.

"Dia meminta maaf padaku karena telah mencampakkanku dulu," Morinaga tersenyum pahit, "seharusnya ia tahu bahwa aku telah terbiasa dicampakkan, kan?"

"BODOH!" Souichi nampak kesal, ia menatap lurus ke arah Morinaga, "T-Tentu saja kau itu tidak pantas dicampakkan, kau juga sama berharganya dengan yang lain, kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi Morinaga terhenyak.

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu."

_Tsundere_.

Souichi mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kali ini bahkan telinganya ikut memerah karena malu, "Si bodoh itu, berapa lama ia akan berada di sini?"

Kini, Morinaga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Souichi erat sebelum menjawab, "Ia akan kembali lusa."

"Hmm…" Souichi nampak tak peduli, walau kini jantungnya sudah berdebar luar biasa keras.

"_Senpai_."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"K-Kau bicara apa, sih? Jangan aneh-aneh! Dan jangan menemuinya lagi! Mengerti?"

Ketika Souichi berbalik untuk menatap Morinaga, bermaksud membuktikan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, Morinaga malah dengan santainya meraih dagu Souichi dan menawan bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut dan dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Senpai_," ucap Morinaga sekali lagi.

Wajah Souichi benar-benar memerah sekarang, dan seperti biasa, ia mendorong tubuh Morinaga ke belakang dengan pelan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, melangkah cepat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat! Selamat malam!"

Mendekati mustahil jika Souichi mengucapkan _aku juga mencintaimu, Morinaga_.

* * *

"_Senpai_…"

"Apa?"

"Umm… tidak," Morinaga menggelengkan kepalanya.

Souichi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Morinaga yang berbicara 'tanggung-tanggung' padanya terdengar begitu menyebalkan sekarang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memperhatikan _kouhai_-nya yang kini duduk di atas sofa sambil melipat tangannya; membentuknya seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

Sekarang, Souichi tidak akan bertanya apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Morinaga. Tidak akan. Pemuda itu pasti akan salah sangka dan berekspektasi lebih.

Tapi ia ingin tahu.

"Kau sakit?"

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

Morinaga menggeleng lemah, lalu tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya. Souichi yakin sekali kalau ada yang disembunyikan oleh anak ini. Pria itu lantas membetulkan kacamatanya, kemudian kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan kembali mengetik laporannya. Mencoba menghiraukan sang _kekasih_.

"Aku menemui Masaki."

Kali ini cukup untuk membuat Souichi menghentikan jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ laptop. Tapi pria itu tidak merespon apapun, bahkan ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"_Senpai_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Bodoh?"

"Iya, ya, untuk apa?" Morinaga tertawa getir, "Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa untuk _Senpai_."

Souichi kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan menatap Morinaga lekat-lekat kembali. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala anak itu sekarang, tetapi ekspresi dari Morinaga membuat Souichi mengurungkan niatnya. Bukankah seharusnya pemuda itu senang karena bertemu kembali dengan orang yang pernah dicintainya?

_Deg_!

Sekarang, jantung Souichi berdetak aneh, ia harus segera memeriksakannya ke dokter setelah ini. Ia ingin mengingkari bahwa ia _cemburu_ pada pria bernama Masaki itu; ia memang mengingkarinya sejak awal.

"Kau bicara apa?" Souichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku bicara fakta."

"Kau mulai aneh lagi. Kemarin kau bilang bahwa di dekatku itu menyakitkan, sekarang kau menatapku begitu. Itu mengganggu!"

"Aku memang selalu mengganggumu, kan?"

"_Non-sense_!"

"Ya! _Senpai_ terus berkata begitu karena tak pernah sekalipun _Senpai_ memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kau sendiri, apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

"_Senpai _selalu tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi _Senpai_ tak pernah sekalipun membalasnya!"

"MORINAGA! Kau terganggu jika Isogai berada di dekatku, lalu sekarang kau marah karena aku merasa terganggu ketika Masaki ada di dekat—ah! Lupakan saja!" Souichi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, wajahnya kembali memerah; antara marah atau malu atas apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"_Sen…pai_?" butuh sepersekian detik untuk Morinaga menyadari apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Souichi dan akhirnya mengejar pria itu; seperti biasa, menarik lengan kurusnya, kemudian 'mengunci'nya di dinding.

"Morinaga!"

"_Senpai_!"

Souichi terdiam, ini bukan pertama kalinya Morinaga membentaknya seperti itu, tapi setiap pemuda itu membentaknya, Souichi tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Masaki… baru saja memutuskan kekasihnya."

"Lalu kau ingin kembali padanya?"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Kau lebih baik kembali padanya, kan? Kalian sama-sama saling menyukai! Kau tidak perlu memaksa jika ingin melakukan _itu _dengan—hmph!"

Kali ini Morinaga terpaksa menawan bibir Souichi dengan paksa karena _senpai_-nya itu tidak kunjung beritikad untuk diam. Perlahan, Morinaga menggenggam tangan Souichi erat, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak membelai rambut panjang Souichi dengan lembut.

"Mori…naga," ucap Souichi lirih ketika ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aku hanya ingin kepastian dari penantianku selama lima tahun, _Senpai_," Morinaga perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Souichi dan menarik tangannya yang membelai rambut _blonde _itu.

Tidak ada paksaan lagi seperti biasanya, hanya ada wajah sendu dari Morinaga dan Souichi menyadari itu. Sejak awal cinta pemuda itu memang sudah sangat aneh—seorang homoseksual yang jatuh cinta pada seorang _homophobia_. Seperti lelucon.

Lelucon yang menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

Empat tahun memendam perasaan dan satu tahun mencoba menyemai benih-benih cinta di hati Souichi, walau Morinaga tahu itu tidak akan lebih daripada percuma. Ia sudah lelah berdelusi akan Souichi yang _suatu saat nanti_ akan membalas perasaannya. Entah kapan. Hiroto bahkan sudah lelah mendengar semua delusi Morinaga.

Cintanya akan stagnan, atau mengulang fase yang sama; manis dan pahit menjadi satu dalam waktu yang singkat. Kemarin Souichi bisa terlihat begitu perhatian kepadanya, keesokan harinya pria itu hanya akan menarik-ulur cintanya. Tapi tak sekalipun Morinaga merasa bahwa hatinya dipermainkan. Paling tidak begitu.

Kini, sang _senpai _yang sudah ia puja bertahun-tahun, berdelusi dan berilusi tentangnya terus menerus—hampir setiap hari—menatapnya dengan bingung, setitik ketakutan nampak begitu jelas di balik bingkai kacamata itu. Morinaga tertawa; menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini.

_Plak_!

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Morinaga, membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Pemuda itu bergeming, tak ingin beranjak satu senti pun dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Kalau kau memang belum bisa melupakannya, jangan sok bilang bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku," Souichi memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Morinaga sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

_Hah?_

Morinaga tersenyum lagi.

Tentu saja, harusnya ia sadar dari awal, jika ia mencinta dengan bercinta, Souichi punya caranya sendiri untuk mencinta. Tentu saja, harusnya ia tahu dari awal, bahwa benih cinta yang ia semai di hati Souichi, perlahan-lahan mulai berbunga; dan seharusnya ia lebih sabar untuk menunggunya berbuah.

"Tentu saja aku takkan pernah mencintaimu, bodoh! Kita hanya _partner_ kerja! _Partner_!" Souichi berteriak dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Partner_ kerja di laboratorium… dan tempat tidur_—

Seharusnya Morinaga tidak perlu datang untuk menemui Masaki tadi; ia sudah membuat Souichi marah besar sekarang. Karena hatinya tidak pernah salah, ia memang _sangat mencintai _Souichi, kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya.

—_ya, kan, _Senpai_?_

Sekarang semua sudah lebih dari jelas, tinggal bagaimana Morinaga melupakan serpihan masa lalu dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

* * *

**[****30****/12/2013 | ****01****:****4****0]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[1750**** words — story only]**

* * *

**#curhat: **Entah bagaimana Cha akhirnya tertarik untuk menulis di fandom ini. _Well_, memang ini shounen-ai, di serial manga atau OVA-nya bahkan ini adalah yaoi. Hihihi… tapi tidak ada adegan lemon di sini karena akan melanggar peraturan FFn. Rated M hanya untuk bahasa kasar dan tidak seharusnya dibaca anak-anak, ya… Hehehe…

Untuk siapapun kamu yang bersedia membaca fanfiksi ini, terima kasih banyak!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
